Catch a Falling Star
by Sydrianfan4ever
Summary: Hermione wishes that a certain Weasley twin would take her to the Yule Ball. This one shot is written for the 'Wishes Do Come True' Challenge. AU. It is rated T for safety!


**A/N: Hey everybody! I thought I would surprise you with another Fremione one-shot. It has been awhile since I wrote the other one! This does not follow One Last Time at all. Warning: There is a lot of Fremione fluff in this story. Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Rowling does.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was up late one night during her fourth year doing Astronomy homework. Ron and Harry had gone to bed after midnight, but she wanted to stay up later. She liked staying up late sometimes because she felt like it was the only time where she could really have time to think clearly.

For several minutes, she kept scribbling on her parchment until her eyes started to feel drowsy. She placed her quill down, though she did not want to go to bed yet. It was still too early for her to turn in. Hermione usually went to bed around three or five on the weekends. After a moment, she rolled up her parchment and began collecting her things.

Just as she looked up again, an orange shooting star fell across the sky. Hermione's heart raced as her eyes widened. She did not dare to blink. She had not seen a shooting star since she was a little girl, so she did not want to miss a second of it. It would probably be a long time before she saw another one again. Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on picking a special wish for this shooting star. She knew that making a wish on a falling star was silly, but this was one thing she believed in.

Hermione suddenly remembered the announcement that was made a few days ago. There was going to be a Yule Ball the night before Christmas, and it was all anybody could talk about. Hermione knew that she did not have a chance of getting a date to this thing, but she hoped somebody would ask her. She did not want to be their last resort either. The portrait door finally opened as the star faded away, and Hermione looked toward the direction.

It was the Weasley twins. They had just come back from getting food from the kitchens. Hermione suddenly knew what she wanted her wish to be. She quickly turned toward the window and closed her eyes before the twins could see her and distract

_ I wish Fred Weasley would ask me to the ball_, Hermione thought quickly. She hoped that the delayed wish would still come true. She had a crush on him for some time now, though she did not think he knew. She turned around and started to head toward the girl's dormitories. When she reached the first step, she peered at the boy's staircase. Hermione saw that Fred was looking at her, and her heart began racing. She could have sworn that he winked at her as they made their way up to bed. Hermione blushed and smiled to herself before heading to bed.

* * *

A few days later, Fred was waiting for Hermione after a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Harry and Ron had stayed behind to talk to Professor Moody, so he was able to approach her alone.

"Oi! Granger!" Hermione felt like she jumped a mile when she heard a voice from behind her. When she turned around, she saw that Fred had snuck up on her. She had no idea where he came from. "Merlin, Fred! You scared me," she said, lightly smacking his shoulder with a book. Fred acted like she had really hurt him, though she rolled her eyes to show him that he was not getting any sympathy from her.

"It's not really that hard to catch you off guard. You are always deep in thought after class. I bet you immediately think about the homework assignment that the professor assigned, right?" Hermione was careful not to meet Fred's eyes when he asked her that question.

"Something like that," she muttered, before finally turning to look at him. "What do you want?" She asked, knowing that something was up.

"A date to the Yule Ball," Fred answered in a confident tone. Hermione's eyes widened and she stumbled over a first year that had been sitting down in the middle of the corridor. She had been so shocked at Fred's blunt answer that she did not even see them. She looked over and saw that it was Dennis Creevy. He gave her an odd look and she began scrambling up. "I'm so sorry," she said to him, Fred held out a hand for her to help her up, and Hermione gratefully took it.

"Thank you," Hermione said tentatively, shyly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Fred chuckled. "I'm always eager to help a damsel in distress out," he answered, looking pleased. Hermione raised an eyebrow, and he quickly corrected himself. "Though you are certainly not distressed," he said in a warm voice.

Hermione blushed and hugged her books closer to her chest as they made their way to her next class. "So, you were saying something about a date?" she asked him, hoping that she sounded casual.

Fred turned slightly pink at those words and nervously placed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah… I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" He asked quickly, and she stopped walking again to keep herself from falling from shock again.

"Yes," she said breathlessly as the final bell rang. She had forgotten about the rules girls had about accepting dates, though she did not care. Fred blinked in surprise, though he broke out into a grin. "Brilliant," he said, and started walking away from her. "I have to go…we can talk more later?" He asked her, and she nodded, grinning as well.

* * *

On the night of the Yule Ball, Hermione studied her reflection in the mirror and grinned. She was finally ready. She had carefully chosen her dress weeks ago, and had done her hair herself, though that had taken the longest to do. Parvati and Lavender had already left a while ago, but she had told them that she would be there soon. She was supposed to meet Fred at the bottom of the stairs near the Great Hall. Hermione was nervous, but she was excited at the same time. She decided she did not want to keep Fred waiting any longer.

Hermione slowly made her way toward Fred at the bottom of the stairs. She saw from the corner of her eyes that people were looking her way, but she did not pay them any attention. Hermione could feel herself growing warm when Fred simply stared at her for a couple of moments. It was rare when he was speechless, but words seem to have failed him at this moment.

"You…you look beautiful," Fred said in an awe voice. He could not take her eyes off her. Hermione grinned and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Thank you," she answered, unable to stop herself from smiling. Her eyes swept over him, and she admired how his dress robe seemed to compliment his eyes and features. "You look handsome," she said honestly, and he smiled before leading her into the Great Hall. She did wave at Harry on the way in when she spotted him with Parvati. She tried looking for Ron, but she did not see him right away.

Ginny had made her way toward Hermione and Fred with Neville at her side. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to the ball with my brother?" she asked, squealing happily. Hermione and Fred met each other's eyes and Hermione turned to look at her. "We just want it to be a surprise," she answered finally.

"Well, it worked!" Ginny said, hugging her tightly. "You better give me details later," she whispered into her ear before pulling away.

"Oh I will," Hermione reassured her, waving at Ginny as she headed off with Neville.

Harry and Ron's reactions were almost the same as Ginny's was, though they were more surprised than anything else. Ron's date ended up being Luna Lovegood. Hermione was glad that those two were going to the ball together. She did not know the girl very well, though Ginny always said she was nice.

Moments later, the music started playing and the champions made their way to the floor to open the ball. Hermione and Fred laughed lightly as Harry began waltzing with Parvati.

"I don't envy Harry right now," Fred murmured in Hermione's ear. Hermione chuckled as she watched him wince as he accidently stepped on Parvati's foot.

"Me either," she whispered as more people started joining them on the dance floor. She could see relief flood through his face when he saw he wasn't leading anymore.

Fred held a hand out to her and grinned down at her. "Care to dance?" Hermione grinned and nodded eagerly before accepting his hand.

* * *

Once they were on the dance floor, Fred placed one hand around her waist and another on her shoulder. Hermione placed her hands around his neck as they moved in time to the music. She was impressed by the fact that he was a relatively _good_ dancer. He was the right height for her as well. Hermione thought she could comfortably rest her head on his shoulder during slow songs if she wanted to.

She quickly learned that she had to be careful when the Weasley twins were dancing during the fast songs. They liked to take up the whole dance floor, though that was because people sometimes had to back away when they were on the floor. Ginny joined in as well a couple of times to show off with them. Hermione preferred to stay on the sidelines when they took the spotlight during those moments.

* * *

A slow song finally came on again toward the end of the night. Fred and Hermione were once dancing closely together. Fred reached down and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. It had started falling out of place during the fast songs, but Hermione did not care for once.

"Have I ever told you that I like you, Hermione Granger?" Fred asked in a serious tone. She peered up at him curiously. Hermione's stomach did a somersault and she blushed furiously at those words. She felt like she was always blushing around him.

"No…you haven't," Hermione said quietly, and the two fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the song. Her mind was spinning, and she felt like she was floating. _Fred Weasley liked her!_ She could barely contain the excitement inside of her, and she was sad when the last song of the night ended.

Fred had pulled away, looking slightly disappointed. Hermione frowned when she caught the expression in his eyes, though she quickly realized why he might be looking like that. She grabbed hold of his hand before he walked away from her. "Fred, wait," Hermione said, as he stopped to look at her.

"I like you too…as more than a friend," she added so there would not be any confusion there.

Fred had grinned and walked closer toward her. Before she knew what was happening, he had placed a hand on her cheek and lifted her chin before placing a kiss on her lips. It took a second for Hermione to respond to the kiss. She had not been expecting one that night, though she kissed him back softly. She closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away after a moment, though she was glad that he had not expected more from the first kiss. It had been a nice one.

Professor Mcgonagall was standing a few feet away and Hermione let a giggle escape her lips. "I think we should probably get to bed before we cause trouble," she said, and Fred nodded in agreement. He offered his arm before they started walking up the stairs.

Hermione sighed contently as she remembered the shooting star she saw. _Wishes do come true!_ She thought to herself happily. She was very glad that this one had come true.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
